


Ew Summer - by Mask

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Background Relationships, Dorks, Hanging Out, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Relationships, Summer, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: Summer is in full swing and Mask is just spending some unwilling time with his teammates, and Aviator because Skull doesn't go anywhere without him. Oh, and Aloha should be his new pillow.
Relationships: Aloha & Army & Mask & Skull (Splatoon), Aviators/Skull (Splatoon), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 16





	Ew Summer - by Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Was bored and this ended up happening! I really like some platonic relationships or bonding but without pushing it. Mask is tired and Aloha is just that kinda teammate to invade your space when you let your guard down.

Summers were brutal in Inkopolis and Mask wanted to be anywhere but the Square that day. The sun was too bright, the air too hot and the people were too much. He couldn't take it and wanted to melt into a puddle of ink. 

Unfortunately for him his annoying teammate was keeping his head above the haze. Aloha's hands were petting his tentacles until they came undone, only for the teen to pull them back up and tie them off for Mask. He mumbled things excitedly despite Mask not paying any ounce of attention, but it was a nice distraction from the heat. 

Aloha always liked to brag that he was 'cool' as cool can be, whatever that meant, but he was right about one thing. Aloha was  _ cool  _ in a 'living ice cube' sort of way. Which is why on this rare occasion Mask was allowing the other teen to mess with his tentacles. It brought him relief, not that Mask would admit that.

Occasionally he'd snap at the other teen, just to maintain his image, but Aloha didn't seem to mind. The visor wearing inkling smiled down at him and Cod, Mask already had to deal with the actual sun. Why was he surrounded by all these overly happy people? Could he please get one miserable person besides himself?

Skull was sitting with his childhood friend, Aviator or Avi for short. The two were sharing ice cream, but from Mask's perspective it was obvious that Skull was eating most of it. 

Then there was Army, who stubbornly wouldn't take off his parka and concentrated on his ingredients manual. With summer time came a lot of outdoor activities, which included anything from beach volleyball to camping. The orange eyed teen was planning a camping trip and was probably trying to decide what he'd make.

He would make curry without fail, so it was beyond Mask why Army was stressing himself. 

Mask wouldn't ask him anything, it just didn't concern him all that much. The chances of him going out camping were slim and Aloha's cool skin wouldn't even be enough to tempt him to go. It wouldn't. 

The partying teen was humming a song, absolutely delighted to take advantage of Mask in his 'not so grumpy but still grumpy' mood. The waves of happiness he could sense from Aloha was annoying in itself, he was just too tired to ruin it. That was it.

He must've dozed off because he doesn't bark at Aloha for sitting next to him, which is strange because he didn't appreciate being crowded on days like this. Thankfully Army and Skull were too distracted to say anything about it and Mask just ignored it all together. 

Aloha's voice was finally reaching him, Mask unconsciously leaning toward the teen until he met a cool shoulder. Why was Aloha always so cold on hot days? It was baffling, but Mask couldn't help but sigh in content. Aloha laughed, "You should take your mask off, Mask!"

Like hell he would take it off...Mask grumbled so in Aloha's shoulder. Despite the heat, it didn't mean Mask was going to risk summer allergies. No matter how stuffy it got underneath. 

Thankfully Aloha didn't push him to take his namesake off and just rattled on and on. At some point Army got wrapped up in their conversation, despite Mask's lack of input, so the orange tentacled teen was far from interrupting anything. That and he was gradually falling asleep beside Aloha, who seems to have forgotten about him. 

Petty insults are thrown across the table between the two teens, in which that time Skull had finished his ice cream and convinced Avi to stay with him. Not that the second in command would deny Skull, too weak. That's what Mask thought, seeing Skull sit in Avi's lap and bring peace to the table with some smart, but not really related at all comment. 

Mask laughed airily, namesake distorting the sound but no one was really paying attention. Or maybe someone was because Aloha touched his shoulder with cold fingers. He flinched instinctively but didn't move away when Aloha wrapped a casual arm around him.

Besides a side glance from Army, no one said a thing and Mask was falling asleep while leaning into Aloha's side. It wasn't his fault the annoying teen was so comfortable. 

At some point Army had left, something to do with Team Blue's infamous idiot. Not long after did Skull also leave, Avi right beside him and Mask pretended not to notice that they held hands in the distance. They probably thought they were safe, but sitting in each other's laps wasn't subtle. 

Aloha is shaking him off because he was practically glued to the other teen's side, but he's so tired and groans unhappily. Still he gets up and doesn't think too hard about Aloha and their unusual closeness today. It wasn't like he bonded with any of his teammates and he didn't have favourites, so much as he had 'most tolerable'.

Except Aloha wasn't really high on that list, but whatever. 

"Same time tomorrow?" Aloha chirps, pointing up at the annoying sun. Mask rolls his eyes and doesn't respond. He would probably be dragged to the Square again tomorrow and Aloha will have to put up with him. It's technically his fault. 

A sunny smile and a wave later, Aloha makes his own exit and Mask drags his feet toward the station. He couldn't wait to go home and lay down on the floor somewhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
